


Friends Until I Die

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [48]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Battlefield, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Murder, Short One Shot, Swordfighting, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Virgil's friends take over the world, slaughtering everyone in their path. Virgil will always be their friend, even as he raises his weapon and accepts his inevitable defeat.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355647
Kudos: 48





	Friends Until I Die

"You're always going to be my friends." His eyes scanned over the five boys who stood in a line, blood dripping from their bodies and the smile of victory on their face. "Always. But I won't bow to you, not ever." 

All of his friends stared in shock as Virgil raised his sword. "I can't let you kill them all, not without me." There was silence and then he charged.

His friends only hesitated a moment before the five of them also raised their weapons. Grim expressions crossed their faces and then Virgil swung his sword.

The Sound of friendship ending echoed throughout the empty and destroyed castle. The sound of metal clashing, the sound of grunting, the sound of horrified gasps. The soft sound of a sword sinking into the flesh of Virgil's chest. 

"Then you'll die with them," one of the victors sneered. Virgil smiled softly and then the sword was ripped from his chest. He crumpled to the ground, in a growing puddle of his own blood.


End file.
